The Girl Who Cannoned Herself Into My Attic
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: A sweet girl with green hair cannons herself into Lily's attic. What will happen? How does Lily react? And how does their relationship grow? -Lily/Gumi, mentions of Kaito and Meiko.-


**Hello.~ I got the idea for this story from a picture I found while browsing the internet. Which I will make the image for the cover. I do not take ownership of the picture, it belongs to the rightful artist. I hope you enjoy my story.~ Vocaloid and it's characters are not mine, but the plot to this story is.**

* * *

Lily worked on her household chores from seven until noon after having breakfast, she then ate lunch, and worked on her manga from one until seven. And then she would eat dinner, goof off on the internet, or continue working on her manga, until she went to bed at eleven or so. That was the normal day for Lily if she was not delivering a manuscript, shopping, or doing anything else.

That was going to be Lily's normal day today, if she had not heard a crashing sound and a light yelp form her attic. So, as normal people do, Lily went up stairs to investigate. "Hello?" She called opening the door that led to the stairway where the attic was.

"Oh crap!" A girl's voice had called, as Lily heard scrambling noises from objects crashing, and then a final 'thud' as the girl fell on her butt in a pile of objects and cardboard boxes.

After she got up the stairs Lily stared at the precarious girl. She had short green bobbed hair with long bangs in the front, the green was a slight shade darker than the leaves of birch trees. The girl had bright emerald eyes, and was staring up at Lily with a worried expression. "I-I'm s-sorr-ry…" She stuttered in a slight mumble, which Lily took to be in fear.

"And what are you doing in my attic?" Lily asked blankly as she stared at the green haired girl.

"I umm… You see I… Kind of got… Cannoned here.." The girl replied a bit nervously, with an unsure smile, while scratching the back of her head.

Lily looked to the gaping hole in the wall then back to the girl. "Come on," She gestured helping the girl up, "That must have hurt quite a lot, I'll bandage you up, you got some scrapes and bruises, ya know?"

"But…" The girl began, and Lily turned giving her a questioning look. "Aren't you mad?!" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am, but shit happens. What can you do?" Lily replied still staring at the girl.

"But… That's just…" The girl was trying to comprehend why Lily was screaming or throwing things at her, trying to kick her out of her home.

"But it's just what? Not orthodox? I mean, however unorthodox, as it is, it's not like having a fits' going to change anything. Ya know what I mean?" Lily responded while still giving the girl a peculiar look.

"I-I suppose so…" The girl answered rather unsurely.

"Come on." Lily led the girl down the stairs into a bathroom running the tub's water. "You should take a bath, you're covered in dirt and blood. I'll let you barrow some of my clothing. Let me go see what I think will fit you." Lily sighed going out the door to get the clothing while lastly saying. "Let me know when you're done, I'll hand you the clothing, don't worry, I won't peek."

"Uh, alright…" The girl said examining her bloody and tattered clothing which was also covered in soot and dirt. "Thank you!" The girl added as the door closed shut.

After the girl was done bathing and settled in the new change of clothing that Lily provided for her. Lily also bandaged her cuts and scrapes, luckily none of them were that serious. The green-haired girl began to explain why she had been cannoned into her attic. "It was really kind of silly, ya see… I'm kind of homeless, and there were these thugs, they wanted, well, what thugs sometimes want, sex. And let's just say, I saw that large antique cannon in the park by your house, I mean here. It was probably pretty foolish, but there was nobody around, and I didn't really want to, well, you know. But anyway's I'm really sorry, I crashed into your home and caused you all this trouble, Ma'am."

Lily paused for a moment before answering back to the girl. "… That was very, genius, and well, eccentric of you to think of an idea like that. But as long as it was for a good reason, I don't mind. No matter how farfetched it may sound." Lily chuckled with some amusement.

"Really?" The green haired girl asked again a bit surprised, gulping while she added. "I didn't think you would believe me."

"Yes, it's fine really… Let's just say I've heard and seen things far more odd than that. Oh, my name is Lily by the way, Shion Lily. You may have heard of my brother Shion Kaito, he's kind of a music star, along with his wife, Meiko." Lily spoke with bemusement in her tone.

"Oh, I had no idea, I like their music a lot, I'm quite fond of it, that is when I hear it in public. Oh, my name is Gumi, by the way." Gumi replied, sounding more content and relaxed than she had before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gumi." Lily smiled, a bit cheerfully, for the first time Gumi had met the blonde-haired woman.

"And you as well, Miss Lily." Gumi smiled back. She was a bit content that she had crashed into Lily's house of all people. It wasn't that she was related to the pop-star and Kaito and his wife Meiko. It was the kindness that Lily showed her that made Gumi happy.

"You can stay here if you like, since you're homeless, and if you want to help me with the hole in my attic. I don't think plastic sheeting is going to last for long." Lily chuckled lightly offering Gumi to stay with her.

"Actually, that would be quite lovely. And I am indebting to you now for helping me and all. So, I would like to help you with it." Gumi smiled again accepting Lily's offer.

After a couple of weeks the attic wall was repaired, and Gumi's stay made her feel like she was at home. Lily was also enjoying the company of having another person around. Gumi helped Lily with her Manga whenever the blonde woman asked, and was delighted that she could be apart of making something like a manga, especially given the situation she was in before meeting Lily. And then a few more months past, their life was comfortable.

"Gumi?" Lily questioned abruptly while Gumi was over the stove boiling some water for some ramen for the both of them.

"What is it, Lily?" Gumi asked while squinting to see if any bubbles were coming from the hot water pot.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while. I've been waiting for the right time, and it just hasn't seem to come around yet. So, I figured, I might as well just tell you. What do you say?" The blonde haired woman looked somewhat blankly at the green haired woman.

"Well, what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Gumi replied pouring the boiling water into two bowls of ramen noodles.

"Well, you see, Gumi… I…" Lily struggled to find the right words as Gumi placed covers over the bowls and brought them to the coffee table by the couch where Lily was sitting herself.

"Lily, I have something to tell you, too. I've been kind of fretting about it. So, I'll tell you it, when you're done telling me what you wanted to tell me. Sound like a deal?" Gumi gave a small smile and sat next to Lily on the couch.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed for a moment while she thought before answering. "Alright…" Lily took a deep breath. "You see, Gumi… I think I… I think I'm beginning to have feelings for you.."

Lily gulped, there was a pause of silence after the blonde had confessed her feelings. "Re-Really?" Gumi a bit too abruptly sounding a bit shocked in her voice.

"Uh, yes… I… I'm sorry, Gumi. I didn't mean to scare you. I understand if you don't… Don't like me in return or anything.." Lily paused, unsure of her words, she didn't know what to say, or even what Gumi's response meant exactly. She was afraid, afraid that Gumi would reject her hurtfully, or even that she would reject her at all, whether it was hurtfully or not, it would hurt bitterly in any case.

"No, no, that's not it at all, Lily! I… I love you, too!" Gumi gulped embracing Lily in a sudden hug. "I… That's what I wanted to tell you! I was just so afraid that what you were going to say now was something about me leaving… Of you, getting rid of me… I just didn't want to be alone. Or without you, you've been so kind, and you've treated me so wonderfully every since that day we met, when I crashed into your attic… I just.." Gumi was sobbing a bit now, tearing-up more and more rapidly as she held Lily.

But then, suddenly, Gumi felt Lily's arms wrap around her in a most comforting way, then Lily began to speak. "It's okay, don't cry. Oh, please don't cry, Gumi." She held Gumi gently and pulled her over onto her lap to hold her in a more hugging way to try to comfort her. "Please don't cry…" She added softly stroking the back of Gumi's head.

"I wouldn't ever kick you out. Not anymore. Especially since you share these feelings with me." Lily gave Gumi a small smile while continuing to lovingly stroke her mossy-green-colored hair.

"Are you sure?" Gumi asked a bit hesitantly, looking up into Lily's cerulean-blue colored eyes.

"Of course I'm sure." Lily said giving Gumi a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Just please don't cry. It tears my heart up whenever you're hurt." Lily added looking worryingly at the other girl.

"… Alright then, I'll try not to. Just as long as you promise to smile every once in a while, deal?" Gumi smiled as she spoke.

"Deal. I love you, Gumi." Lily smiled again, only bigger and happier, joyfully and wonderfully.

"All right, I love you, too, Lily." Gumi smiled back once again and gave Lily a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story.~ If anyone wishes to see more of this story, I may consider adding more or making a sequel.~ Let me know.~**


End file.
